imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Candace "Candy" Summers
NAME: Candice "Candy" Summers AGE: 17 SEX: Female. ORIENTATION: Pomosexual - Candy dislikes the labels of sexual orientation, and thus refuses to acknowledge them. She believes she'll fall in love with whoever she will, male or female. LOOKS: Candy looks like a very eccentric girl. She has long black hair, which is put into a hairstyle similar to that of picture one and two, meaning she has pig-tail sort of style, where the pig tails are very curly, whilst the other parts of her hair are not. Parts of her hair are dyed pink, but she frequently changes that color, often going from blue, to green, to orange, to pink within a couple of weeks. She wears a lot of outfits that have either a monochromatic or pink/black color scheme. She also loves plaid. She'll almost always wear a plaid skirts, whether there are jeans under it or not. She also tends to wears arm and leg warmers, but there are occasions where she doesn't. She actually doesn't wear that much make up on her face, usually some eccentric eyeliner design and some lipstick and she's done. She also has quite a few piercings: one on her belly, one on her lip, and an industrial piercing in each or her ears. She also has a couple of tattoos: stars, one on each of her breasts, and some very complicated design on her left arm. Portrayed by Zui Suicide PERSONALITY: Most people think of Candy as a rebellious punk, but in reality she's just trying to freely express who she is, how she wants to. And isn't that was parents and schools teach us to be: who we want to be? So isn't society really just being a giant hypocritical mess? That's how Candy thinks, and so she chooses to avoid those type of people who can't understand why she is the way she is. The constant misconceptions and judging of her have turned Candy into a hardcore cold bitch that won't hesitate to tear you apart verbally and leave you wetting your pants. Candy happens to actually be smart, and views things from a psychological viewpoint, and will often criticize society and the people within it. She thinks very rationally, and will always try to put herself into another's shoes before criticizing them, but most of the time, it makes little to no difference in her attacks. A lot of people also think that Candy is reckless, which she is definitely not. She always has a reason to support whatever she does, and always thinks things through before doing the actual action. As a result, those who get to know her can always look up to her as a form of help, no matter what kind. She is a very good friend, but others seem to think of her as otherwise, and thus avoid her. In a Battle Royale situation, she'd be the type of person who would immediately question the chaos that society has sunk to, using extreme methods to control the rebellious youth. Additionally, she's a pacifist, and hates to see violence, which the current society somehow doesn't get enough of. LIKES: Candy likes smart people who she can actually have an intelligent discussion with. She also likes to argue, mainly because she's very good at it. She just loves to see stupid people speechless after she's finished with them. She also loves animals and a lot of very "cute" things, like soft plush toys, kittens, hearts, Hello Kitty, etc., which most would not expect considering her external appearance. She likes rock of all kind, whether it's something like Linkin Park, or something foreign like the GazettE. DISLIKES: Candy can't stand stupid people. They make her want to shoot herself. Hypocritical things, especially parents, figures who hold a certain amount of power, or society really piss her off, and she will always question them. Corruption also angers her, and she places the blame on them for how low the country is becoming. She also dislikes sweets, and can't stand eating candy or even drink soda. She tends to dislike people, but that's more of her generalization of people being stupid. FEARS: Candy doesn't necessarily fear that many things: she comes to accept the fact that she will eventually die, and not much else actually can scare her. What she is afraid of, however, is the possibility of herself changing into something that she doesn't want to be, such as a hypocrite or on a larger scale, a killer. STRENGTHS: Not afraid to express herself through her external appearance or though speaking her mind. She is very heartless points, and in such a game, having a heart can be your downfall. She is also very intelligent and will often think every action through before doing it, always trying to avoid any violence. She also is in shape physically: she may not be necessarily strong, but she's better off than some people. She also comes up with very good points that can help when creating a strategy to escape the game. Her vocabulary is also very advanced, and she will use it a lot. She's also a very good friend: she'll help them by defending them or by giving them advice to help them through their day. WEAKNESSES: Being a bitch means being hated, which means she'll be a primary target from other people. She also is very noticeable, since not many people dress in such an outrageous way like she does. When angry, she's also quite loud, which can attract some attention. When thinking through things to come up with a safe route, she may be too lost in thought to realize what situation she is in at the present. Due to her excellent vocab, people tend not to understand her, which makes communication with her hard. Then she would talk in more common terms, but she'll sound as if she were being condescending. She's also very rough, and can rub people the wrong way. She also tends to wear high heels, a hindrance to her running capabilities. RELATIONSHIPS: A couple of acquaintances, you can pick who. FAMILY: She has a rocky relationship with her parents, but finds solace in her younger sister, Wednesday, and her pet cat, Melody. BIO: Candy was born into a household of very close minded Catholics, who viewed anyone as different as wrong, despite their preachings that God loves everyone. From a young age, Candy did believe in God, but as she grew older and older, and saw more of the true horrors of the world, she eventually abandoned the faith, citing that it was nothing but a lie (no offense to Catholics). She grew more and more independent from her parents and eventually chose to express herself how she wanted to, giving her a very unstable relationship with her parents, who did not approve her new appearance. Candy ignored it, and as she lived on, was commonly misjudged as a rebellious punk, getting accused of doing things she didn't, and always the first to be assumed to have done something bad. She grew tired of all the bullsh-t and stopped caring, despite the future she could have had if people ignored her looks and based their opinions on who she actually was. She sunk lower and lower on the social period, although she herself made few changes, and eventually ended up where she is now: in a class of troubled delinquent youths. HOW YOU WILL PLAY THE GAME: She's not going to kill, nor will she even fight. Even though she hates a lot of the people, she's still a pacifist and believes violence is wrong. She'd rather try to find a way to overthrow the game. OTHER: She has a video blog on youtube, where she mainly rants about stupid people and how society is going down the toilet.